Pain
by Luminous Bedpost
Summary: Sora falls in love with Riku, but Riku is hiding something from Sora. [SoraRiku]


**Pain**

_Story Created by **Tashua**_

_Kingdom Hearts (c) of Disney and Square-ENIX_

**Warning**

This story is full of yaoi sex scenes, and parts that may of offend some people. If you get in trouble for reading this, it is **not** my fault. There is a warning here, after all.  
  
**Ramblings**

I'm hoping to make this story have a _happy_ ending, if possible. Who knows where this story will lead me too. Oh, Sora is 18 and Riku is 24. Yes. I adjusted their ages. So sue me. I kick ass. P Oh... and the 2nd chapter is also up too, so... yes. ;;

**Rating**

_R_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: The Meeting.**

Sora sighed. The wind was cold and it was raining. The rain felt like ice on his cheeks, making them numb, and the rest of his body almost to a numbing state as well. Sora had no home, no one he could count on to pull him out of the rain, no _nothing_. A flash of thunder, and a loud bang. Sora whimpered. The wind mixed with rain made him shiver insanely. Sora had a pretty common history, to make it short and sweet. Sora's mom was having affairs with at least 5 other men and Sora's dad has abused and raped Sora until Sora ran away at the tender age of 11. He ran to a man named Leon. He made a deal with him that he would "work" for him if he stayed. "Working" for Leon, was not what it was looked over to be, it meant being his sex toy when he was drunk and horny. Sora stayed with him for 2 years. He then left, tired of the forced, rough sex, and got a job at the local fast food restaurant. He rented an apartment that was falling apart, but was _somehow_ considered a shelter. He stayed there for 6 years until the landlord threw him out, because he couldn't properly pay for the apartment. So, now, Sora was on the streets, crying his eyes out, because he had nothing left.

A glimpse of black while the lightning flashed caught his attention. As his vision was still blurry from the tears, he couldn't quite make out the shadowed figure. Another flash, silver. Sora choked back a sob and tried to get up. After several tries he finally got up, shaking violently. He slowly made his way to shadowed figure, which was clearly now a male. Silver, shoulder length hair, tall, and dressed in black. All black. Sora squeaked. He almost resembled a big drug dealer. Ansem was his name. Ansem had many men working for him, along with sluts. He was a multi-millionaire and he was _very_ wanted. Sora hadn't realized that the man was now looking at him, head cocked to the side and a smirk of pure amusement. Sora stepped back, only to trip over his cloak and fall to the ground into a large puddle.

The man in black walked up to him, and smirked more this time, he said nothing, but put his hand out, for Sora to grab on to. As if on instinct, Sora desperately grabbed it. The older one smile and pulled the pale teen up. Sora looked into the face of the man. Creamy skin, and eyes... _piercing_ aqua eyes that looked so fake... yet real.

"Yo Kid. You need a ride?" The older male asked, his voice was deep, and very sexy (AN: What do you expect, it's Riku!).

"Err... Yeah... I guess," Sora choked out, still dazed by those beautiful eyes.

"Okay, com'on then, my bike is just 'round the corner," The older male said firmly, turning the corner with pure grace.

Sora followed, and turned the corner to see a black motorbike. A Harley. It was a new one too. The male handed Sora a helmet and Sora quickly put it on and climbed behind the male. In a matter of seconds, they were zooming through the empty streets, the sound of the bike, echoing. The older male, once again, broke the silence between the two.

"Where are we headed?" He asked, and Sora gasped.

He has completely forgot about where he was to go. He had no home now. He would just have to tell him... tell him what though?

"Anywhere but here," Sora said.

"Alright, sounds good," The older male chuckled and sped up.

Sora gaped. They were now in the rich part of town where anybody who was _somebody_ lived. Sora held close to the male, without really noticing. The driver just smiled as he pulled into a very nice houses' drive way. Sora gaped at the mansion like home.

"You coming?" The male asked, looking at Sora.  
  
"Yeah..." Sora followed the older male into the very expensive house. It seemed to be all Red and Black and full of leather. A spiral staircase led to down stairs, the main floor and a few more floors. Besides the walk in closet and the shoe rack that you met once you got in, there was also a sitting room with a Flat Screen television and lots of leather. Sora gaped.  
  
"You like?" The male asked with a chuckle.  
  
Sora just nodded and followed the male up, and up until he was sure they were on the top floor.

"What's your name kid?" The male asked, as he led him to a black door.

"Sora, and... um... yours?" Sora asked, shivering.  
  
"Riku. Alright Sora, here is the bathroom, it also leads to my room. You have a hot bath, and I'll lay you out some clean clothes. After that, you'll be able to find me in the kitchen on the 3rd floor. I'll be making you something to eat, Okay?"  
  
"O-Okay..." And with that Sora walked into the bathroom, and began to shed his clothing, still thinking about those eyes...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W00T! Cliffhanger. I love 'em. Anyways. That's all until I update. Please Review! Love Ya'll!

_**-Tashua**_


End file.
